


Cooperation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to investigate further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100s prompt #443: Weak.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Cooperation

~

“Salazar’s saggy balls,” Malfoy breathed. “It is! I’ll just put this someplace safe—” 

Harry glanced at the Stunned proprietor. “What about him?” 

Malfoy, having slipped the artefact into his pocket, frowned. “What about him?”

“Shouldn’t we arrest him? Interrogate him?”

Malfoy laughed weakly. “Are you forgetting how we found him? What do you think will happen if we arrest the receiving clerk’s underground smuggling contact?”

“Fair point,” Harry said. “But I don’t like just leaving him. Plus, who Stunned him? And how? There’s no one else here. We should investigate.” 

Malfoy huffed. “You’re just full of questions. Fine! Let’s investigate.” 

~

Pleased Malfoy was finally cooperating, Harry smiled. “Great. How?” 

“How should I know?” Malfoy smirked. “You’re the one who wants to be all Auror-y right now.” 

So much for cooperation. “I can’t be the only one who’s curious about what happened here!” Harry snapped. “How can someone end up Stunned simply by getting close to saying someone’s—” He paused. 

“What is it?” Malfoy said. 

Harry didn’t say anything, his mind racing. 

“Spit it out, Potter!” 

“What if it’s like Voldemort’s name?” Harry said weakly. “Whenever someone gets close to saying the smuggler’s name, they’re Stunned.” 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide. “Fuck!” 

~


End file.
